Puzzle Tears are Falling
by Bittersweet.Aj
Summary: Ino tak tau jika banyak fakta yang akan membuatnya sangat terkejut, ia menerima perjodohan neneknya dengan misi ingin mengungkap rahasia keluarga. apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan selanjutnya? (lagi-lagi gak bisa bikin summmary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini, crack pair**

**ide pasaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading..

.

.

Malam sudah menampakan kesunyiannya, udara yang begitu dingin telah berselimut menjadi satu dengan keheningan, sebuah mobil sedan hitam tengah melaju dengan kecepatan standar, tidak terlalu banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang, karna ini sudah meenunjukkan tengah malam.

"Kau menikmati pestanya Ino-chan?" Tanya gadis bercepol dua yang tengah mengemudikan mobil, sedangkan yang di tanya tak merespon apapun pandangannya tertuju diluar jendela menikmati setiap keindahan yang di suguhkan kota London. Atau mungkin pikirannya sedang tidak disana melalang buana entah kemana.

"Ino-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten gadis itu memegang bahu Ino.

"Ya, kau bertanya apa Tenten?"

Tenten mengeram kesal bahkan sejak tadi ia mengoceh Ino tidak mendengar apapun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? aku tau kau sedang ada masalah? terlihat sejak di pesta tadi, cerita lah"Ucap tenten mata nya masih fokus kedepan.

"Aku akan kembali ke jepang" Ucap Ino, di pejamkannnya kedua matanya mencoba mengingat masalah yang tengah dihadapi nya semuanya begitu membuat kepalanya migrant menghela nafas. Ia merasa bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini, perlahan ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil di bukanya kaca mobil ia keluarkan tangan kirinya mencoba merasakan dinginnya udara malam_, udaranya begitu menusuk pikirnya_

Tenten tidak merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Ino, cepat atau lambat ini pasti terjadi.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau masih bisa berkarir di jepang Ino, banyak pula sutradara yang menghubungi ku untuk mengajak mu bermain film disana" Tenten melirik Ino sekilas untuk melihat respon gadis blonde di sampingnya.

Ino menghela nafas, akhir-akhir ini menjadi hobby terbarunya.

"Obaa-sama menjodohkan ku, ini terlalu tiba-tiba bahkan ia sendiri yang menghampiri ku ke sini. Jauh-jauh dari Jepang ke London ini membuat ku bertanya-tanya ada apa di balik perjodohan ini" Jelas Ino, matanya sudah memerah mengingat minggu yang lalu neneknya datang berkunjung tanpa basa-basi neneknya menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena dia sudah dijodohkan. Bahkan perlengkapan acaranya sudah 90% berjalan tinggal menungu calon pengantin, Ino hanya tertawa miris mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut neneknya.

Dia tidak habis pikir dengan neneknya bahkan tanggal pernikahan sudah di tetapkan tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa? Ino ingin sekali bertanya tapi ia urungkan percuma jika menentang perintah neneknya itu sama saja mengibarkan bendera perang pada wanita tua itu.

Hal paling menyakitkan kan adalah ketika neneknya berkata 'ini yang terbaik untuk mu'

Memangnya siapa dirinya hingga tau apa yang terbaik untuk Ino, jika mengingat neneknya Ino pasti mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal Karena kecelakaan mobil, nenek nya tak datang, mengirim pesan pun tidak.

Tetapi demi perjodohan konyol ini wanita tua itu rela menghampirinya terlebih dahulu, sungguh ironis megingat perjodohan ini lebih penting dari kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau akan menerima perjodohan itu Ino-chan" Tanya Tenten, membuat lamunannya buyar seketika di tatapnya Tenten dengan serius.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan itu" Ucap Ino mantap, matanya berkilat ia tersenyum penuh arti. Tenten yang sudah mengerti arti tatapan seperti itu pasti ada rencana yang Ino akan lakukan.

"Aku akan mencari tau tentang rahasia 21 tahun yang lalu, yang terjadi di kediaman Namikaze" Ucap Ino, ternyata pikiran Tenten benar Ino pasti memiliki rencana yang tak terduga.

"Apa maksud mu dengan rahasia?" Tanya Tenten wajahnya mengerut bingung dengan yang di ucapkan Ino.

"Aku tidak tau, karena itu masih rahasia, aku hanya mengetahuinya sedikit dari rahasia itu

Mungkin jika ingatan masa kecil ku kembali aku akan tau tentang rahasia itu"

Tenten menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu jika Ino kehilangan ingatan masa kecilnya bahkan ia juga tahu tentang Ino yang bukan anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi.

Gadis bercepol dua itu sungguh tidak mengerti tentang Ino yang memiliki sejuta rahasia yang bisa menghancurkan karirnya di dunia entertain dalam satu detik. Tenten tidak bisa membayangkan jika publik mengtahui berita ini_, tamat lah riwayat kami, _batin Tenten

"Jangan terlalu gegabah, kau harus ingat jika diri mu adalah seorang _public figure_" Ucap Tenten mengingatkan. Ino hanya mengangguk paham ia sudah tau risiko yang di hadapinya kelak, tetapi apa pun yang terjadi sebisa mungkin Tenten pasti akan melindungi nya.

….

Ino dan Tenten melangkah keluar dari bandara Tokyo, di pintu keluar bandara terlihat banyak wartawan yang berkumpul.

"Apa kedatangan ku sudah terendus oleh mereka Tenten" Tanya Ino heran ketika dilihatnya begitu banyak wartawan

"Aku yakin Tidak ku pikir mereka sedang mengejar berita lain" Jawab Tenten, karena ia yakin berita kepulangan Ino masih di rahsiakan. Di ambilnya handphone dalam saku.

"duduklah sebentar disini, aku akan menelepon seseorang yang menjemput kita" Tenten berjalan menjauhi Ino.

Ino duduk di samping kedua pria yang sepertinya seorang wartawan tengah memegang kamera.

Penampilan Ino cukup tersamarkan kali ini jadi ia tidak usah khawatir jika kedua wartawan itu mengenalinya. Ino memakai kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi aquamarine-nya tak lupa syal berwarna coklat melilit lehernya hingga menutupi hidungnya, rambutnya pun digerai dan bergelombang diujung.

Dress berlengan pendek yang senada dengan warna syalnya melengkapi penyamarannya

Samar-samar ia mendengar obrolan kedua wartawan itu

"Kau yakin Sabaku Gaara dan kekasihnya akan melalui koridor ini" Tanya pria yang tengah memegang kamera.

"Aku yakin, kita harus menyorot calon istrinya, menurut kabar yang beredar mereka baru saja belibur berdua dari korea selatan dengan alibi perkerjaan" Jawab pria yang memakai topi tubuhnya sedikit kurus dari pria yang di sampingnya

"Keluarga Sabaku telah mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan Gaara tetapi mereka tidak mengumumkan siapa calon mempelai wanitanya"

"Katanya mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun, kita harus menjadikan ini headline utama" pria yang memegang kamera menimpali

"Aku mendengar kabar jika Yamanaka Ino akan pulang ke jepang, tetapi berita itu masih simpang siur"

Ino yang sejak tadi mendengar ucapan kedua wartawan itu hanya tersenyum, entah sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang penguping omongan orang. Tenten datang menghampiri

"Ayo cepat, dia sudah menunggu" Ino mengangguk paham di tariknya koper kecil di sampingnya dan berjalan mengikuti Tenten.

Ino mengekori Tenten dari belakang hingga terlihat pria berambut pirang jabrik tersenyum ceria kearah mereka tangannya terus melambai.  
"Memalukan" Cibir Ino, Tenten yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Ino-channn" Teriak pria itu, di tubruknya tubuh Ino dengan erat  
"Bagaimana kabar mu? bagaimana London? pasti menyenangkan disana, makanya kau jarang berkunjung. Kau kurusan sekali apa Tenten jarang memberi mu makan?" Naruto memutar tubuh Ino melihat keadaan sepupunya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, direngkuhnya kembali tubuh mungil Ino.

"Lepaskan aku baka, aku tidak bisa bernafas" Perkataan Ino tak di gubris sama sekali oleh Naruto, tak hilang akal Ino melirik ke arah Tenten meminta pertolongan.  
Tenten membuang muka pura-pura tidak lihat ia lebih memilih fokus pada layar ponsel yang digenggamnya membuat Ino mendengus sebal.

"arghhhh sakit sekali" Teriak Naruto, Ia terus memegang kaki kanannya hingga terjingkat-jingkat kebelakang. Kakinya baru saja di injak oleh Ino, dan teriakan Naruto sukses membuat mereka dilihat banyak orang.  
"Ino kau sama sekali tidak berubahhh"

...

"Kenapa tinggal di hotel? kenapa tidak pulang saja? ayah dan ibu pasti senang bertemu dengan mu" Naruto terus mengoceh di balik kemudinya, diliriknya Ino melalui kaca mobil yang tak merespon apa pun.

"Aku malas bertemu wanita tua itu" Ino sedang tidak ingin membahas apa pun untuk saat ini. Hening tak ada lagi percakapan, Naruto tak ingin membuat Ino marah ia lebih memilih fokus menyetir menuju hotel. Karena Naruto tahu jika Ino marah ia tidak yakin akan menghirup udara segar lagi.

Naruto hanya mengantar mereka sampai depan hotel, karena ia harus kembali lagi ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Istirahat lah yang cukup, nanti aku mengunjungimu lagi" Naruto beserta mobilnya menghilang dari pandangan Ino.

Ino masih diam mematung melihat jejak yang di tinggalkan mobil Naruto, tak ada apa pun.  
Hati kecilnya mengatakan jika ia ingin pulang bertemu bibi dan pamannya menceritakan keluh kesahnya tentang neneknya yang menjodohkan dirinya tetapi lagi-lagi otaknya tak bisa berkompromi.

"Tunggulah! aku check-in sebentar "  
lag-lagi ia harus menunggu, pada hal tubuhnya sudah lelah. Tak sengaja aquamarinenya menatap layar televisi sang pembawa acara terus mengucapkan nama Sabaku Gaara, Ino terdiam sejenak mengingat-ingat nama yang tak asing itu.  
"Dua wartawan tadi membahasnya" Ucap Ino setelah mengingat nama itu.

Gambar di layar kembali menunjukan seorang pria berambut merah maroon memakai kaca mata hitam baru saja keluar dari bandara, serta di sampingnya seorang gadis wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena di tutupi jaket oleh Gaara.

Wartawan terus saja mengabadikan moment itu, tak peduli Gaara mengeluarkan aura membunuh sekali pun tetap saja mereka terus mengikuti Gaara hingga pria itu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sungguh beruntung wanita yang akan bersanding dengannya" Ucap wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping Ino.  
"Andai saja aku masih muda aku akan menjadikan Sabaku itu menjadi suami ku" Sambungnya, kedua bola matanya terus menatap layar seolah-olah tidak ingin tertinggal beritanya.  
Ino terkekeh mendengar ucapan wanita paruh baya di sampingnya, Ia jadi teringat neneknya.  
"Sepertinya kau baru sampai di jepang?" Tanyanya, ia menatap Ino penuh selidik. Ino hanya mengangguk, Pembicaraan yang cukup panjang pun terjadi antara mereka bahkan wanita itu begitu antusias ketika mengetahui jika Ino seorang fashionista, dengan semangatnya wanita itu menceritakan baju-baju yang sedang trend di Tokyo tak lupa memberikan saran tentang tempat yang harus di kunjungi Ino. Tak lama perbincangan mereka terhenti karena Tenten memanggilnya, Ino pamit pada wanita di sampingnya.

...

Gadis bersurai blonde itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam bath tup, Tenten sudah meninggalkannya beberapa menit setelah mengantar dirinya ke kamar hotel. Tenten akan menginap di rumah orang tuanya.

Setelah ini mungkin ia akan berjalan-jalan keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

Ino lebih memilih memakai jeans diatas lutut serta T-shirt bertuliskan I'am Single, ia terus menatap penampilannya di cermin lebih tepatnya tulisan yang tertera di T-shirt. Beberapa hari lagi ia tidak akan menyandang status ini,  
Ino menghembuskan nafas perlahan-lahan kepalanya terasa mau pecah.  
"Aku benar-benar butuh udara segar" Ino menyambar kaca mata baca yang terletak di atas meja rias tak lupa ia menggerai rambut panjangnya tanpa membuat bergelombang.

Ia berjalan tak tentu arah Ino tak tau harus kemana, jadi disini lah dia sekarang terdampar di caffe hotel. Menikmati coklat hangat, serta kue red velvet sebagai pendampingnya.

Jenuh, bosan, kesepian, dan mengantuk itu lah yang ia rasakan sekarang.  
Andai saja kedua orang tuanya masih hidup mungkin ia tidak ada disini sekarang, masih tetap menikmati kota London.  
Ino mengetuk-ngetuk meja matanya menulusuri pemandangan caffe  
Tidak ada yang aneh, kebanyakan sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang dilanda asmara.  
Ino jadi teringat perjodohannya,  
Sampai sekarang Ino tak tau calon suaminya seperti apa  
apa kah berperut buncit dengan lipatan lemak dimana-mana?  
atau kumis tebal yang bertengger di wajahnya?  
atau pria itu pendek dengan panu di sekujur tubuhnya? hingga ia mau dijodohkan karena tak laku.  
Ino ngeri sendiri dengan pikirannya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Tidak mungkin" Gumamnya.

Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, sepertinya orang-orang mulai mengenali dirinya, terlihat beberapa orang berbisik-bisik dan terus menatap ke arahnya.

...

Ino menunggu lift untuk mengantarnya menuju lantai 24,  
sesekali palayan hotel yang melewatinya tersenyum memberi hormat, ia sendiri hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Teng

Pintu lift terbuka dan menyajikan pemandangan yang membuat kedua aquamarinenya membulat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan tengah berpelukan.  
Ino diam mematung terpaku berusaha mencerna pemandangan di depannya, Ino masih tidak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya.

"Tidak masuk nona?" Ucap pria itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Deg

Ino Seperti pernah meliha pria itu,  
tetapi dimana? Ia tidak ingat.  
"hum, yah" Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk jika ia menunggu lift lainnya akan memakan waktu lama lagi.

Ino menatap bayangan kedua orang itu yang terpantul di depannya.  
Ia seperti pernah melihat pria itu, tampilannya sungguh membuat Ino berkeringat dingin rambutnya berwarna merah maroon terlihat acak-acakan, ada lingkaran hitam di area matanya yang membuat pria itu terlihat manis bahkan terdapat tatto kanji bertulis 'Ai' di dahi kirinya, kemeja biru tuanya tiga dari atas dibiarkan tak ia kancingkan hingga terkesan errr... Seksi?.

Mereka masih melakukan tindakan yang, ughhh sungguh ingin membuat Ino muntah.  
Kenapa tidak melakukannya di kamar saja hey? Ino memutar matanya jengah, lift baru saja memasuki lantai 15 ia sungguh tak nyaman.

Teng

Pintu lift kembali terbuka seorang pria berambut raven mencuat kebelakang ikut masuk dalam lift, Ino melirik sebentar wajah pria bertampang stoic itu.  
Seperti halnya Ino pria itu juga mendecih tak suka melihat pemandangan di belakangnya.

Lain hal nya dengan Ino yang diam saja, Pria itu malah menegur sepasang kekasih? mungkin. yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Bisakah kalian melanjutkannya di kamar? Ini masih tempat umum" Ucap pria bermata onyx, nada suaranya begitu dingin dan memerintah.

"Heuh, Uchiha" Pria berambut maroon itu menatap pria di samping Ino, iris jade nya seolah menantang.  
Seketika aura kelam menyelimuti dalam lift. Hanya ada keheningan mereka tidak bertengkar tetapi aura yang keluar dari kedua lelaki itu sungguh menakutkan.

Ino melihat pria di sampingnya melalui ujung matanya ia hanya diam tak menggubris, wajahnya begitu tenang seolah tak terusik.

Tak sengaja aquamarine Ino menatap pergelangan pria berambut raven itu yang terbalut gelang berwarna silver motifnya sederhana ada inisial HH disana.  
Seketika Ino membeku mengingat siapa pemilik gelang itu.

Hyuga Hinata

Teng

Pria bermata onyx itu keluar dari lift tepat di lantai 22.  
Sebelum keluar ia berbisik di telinga Ino  
"Tulisan T-shirt mu sungguh menarik nona"  
Blushh.  
Kedua pipi Ino merona, tetapi pikirannya masih terpaku pada gelang itu. lebih tepatnya pemilik asli gelang itu.

Teng

Pintu lift kembali terbuka Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar ternyata sepasang kekasih itu pun juga keluar dan yang membuat Ino lebih tercengang ialah kamar mereka bersebelahan.

Oh No..

Ino tersentak Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu,  
Aquamarine bertemu turquoise.  
Ino membuang muka, secepat mungkin ia segera masuk ke kamarnya. tatapan itu begitu mengintimidasinya.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Halooo... semuanya saya kembali dengan fict baru, pair gaaino

maaf jika ceritanya aneh atau terlalu memaksa.

salam hangat

**Aj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan kesalahan di sana-sini, crack pair..**

**GaaIno**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Attantion:** Aku ingin ngucapin terimakasih kepada reader yang sempet-sempetnya me-review, ng-fav, atau nge-foll.. Thank you all I love You So Much. Dan aku ingin jelasin kalau Puzzle: Tears are Falling ini merupakan fict trilogy dari fict puzzle ku yang lain, jadi fict ku yang berjudul puzzle berhubungan satu sama lain. Bagi yang ingin tahu Hinata kemana? dan ingin tahu punya hubungan apa sama Sasuke silahkan baca Puzzle: Secret of life.. Thank you ^_^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Wajah yang biasa tersenyum secerah mentari itu kini berubah marah merah padam , otot-otot wajahnya menegang ketika melihat undangan pernikahan Ino yang kini ditangannya.

Undangan tersebut berhiaskan lukisan serta puisi-puisi bertulis tangan hasil dari seniman ternama. Tebal halaman mencapai 15 lembar berisikan tentang acara pernikahan yang akan di adakan di hotel termewah di jepang. Bahkan undangan tersebut di bungkus kotak perak di kemas juga dengan hantaran berbahan perak yang di ukir tangan, tak lupa foto-foto calon kedua mempelai terpampang disana meski tak ada foto yang menunjukan keduanya sedang bersama.

Kedua bola mata shappire itu terus menatap tajam gadis di hadapannnya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sepupunya yang dengan mudah menerima perjodohan neneknya. Yang lebih membuatnya marah ialah pernikahan Ino akan berlangsung dua hari lagi, oh sungguh rasanya kepala akan pecah kali ini.

"Yamanaka Ino" Rahang Naruto mengeras. Jika ia sudah menyebut nama lengkap sesepunya maka sudah dinyatakan Naruto marah besar.

"Aku tidak tahu jika nenek tua itu mempunyai selera yang bagus" Bukannya malah menjawab Ino malah memuji kartu undangannya yang menurutnya terlalu mewah.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Ino, dengan setia ia masih menatap tajam sepupunya meminta penjelasan.

Ino menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, ia sendiri bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa pikirannnya sedang berkecamuk di mana-mana. Niat semula ia akan jalan-jalan berkeliling Tokyo tetapi rencana itu berantakan ketika pintu kamar hotelnya diketuk begitu keras oleh sesorang yang tak lain Naruto.

"Satu minggu yang lalu wanita tua itu mengunjungi ku, tanpa bujukan atau kata-kata seperti dalam film atau dorama ia langsung mengatakan jika aku dijodohkan" Ucap Ino matanya menerawang mengingat setiap detail yang terjadi.

"Hari itu aku seperti sedang tertimpa palu yang cukup besar, rasanya begitu menyakitkan sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas untuk sesaat. Ia mengatakan perlengkapan acara sudah berjalan sampai 90% hanya tinggal menunggu calon pengantin saja"Jelas Ino, matanya merah menahan tangisia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan siapa pun termasuk Naruto.

"Kau bisa menolaknya Ino"Suara Naruto melembut,sekarang apa yang ia bisa lakukan? undangan sudah tersebar ke seluruh Jepang bahkan ia harus bersiap-siap menerima tamu yang tak diundang yaitu para wartawan yang memblokade kantornya.

"Aku tidak bisa karena aku juga menginginkan sesuatu dalam pernikahan ini, satu-satunya cara agar aku tetap di jepang yaitu menerima perjodohan ini. Dengan begitu nenek mungkin tak akan mengusir ku lagi" Lirih Ino, pernikahan ini seperti bumerang dalam hidupnya. Yang siap memporak-porandakan kehidupannya jika ia tak hati-hati dalam menjalani misinya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya calon suami mu Ino-chan, dia sudah punya kekasih. Kau tak mungkin merusak hubungan mereka bukan? Dan apa yang kau ingin sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam keluarga kita" Ucap Ino, tangan putih itu mengambil kartu undangan yang tergeletak di atas meja. Untuk melihat siapa gerangan calon suaminya yang sudah punya kekasih.

Matanya mengernyit ketika melihat nama yang terbuat dari perak itu.

_Sabaku No Garaa _

Pria yang tempo hari di buru wartawan, serta pria yang dalam lift bersama gadis berambut secerah bunga sakura. Ino menelan ludahnya Pria berambut merah serta lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya tak lupa tatto kanji di keningnya pria itu yang akan menjadi suaminya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali tak percaya jangan-jangan undangan ini hanya ilusi tetapi tetap saja kedua nama itu tak berubah.

_Sabaku No Garaa with Yamanaka Ino._

_Oh kami-sama takdir macam apa lagi ini._

"Garaa yang akan menjadi calon suami mu dia musuh ku Ino-chan, dan dia juga adalah kekasih dari sahabat ku Haruno Sakura" Naruto mengacak rambutnya prustasi.

"Dan jangan berusaha mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam keluarga kita, karena itu akan membuat mu lebih sakit dari saat ini" Lanjut Naruto, tangannya mengepal ketika mengingat yang terjadi dalam keluarganya ia hafal betul setiap detail yang terjadi di masa lalu. Namun ia tak ingin membuat Ino lebih menderita, dulu ketika kecil ia tak mampu untuk melindungi gadis pirang di depannya sekarang dengan kedua tangannya Naruto akan berusaha untuk melindungi Ino apa pun yang terjadi.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu Naru-chan?" Tanya Ino antusias. Naruto mendengus sebal saat ino menyebut nama kecilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, yang aku tahu kau adalah sepupu ku" Jawab Naruto yang jawabannya tidak di percayai sama sekali oleh Ino.

"Kau tahu kenapa nenek menjodohkanmu dengan Sabaku itu?" Tanya Naruto ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang masa lalu.

"Karena perusahaan sedang mengalami kesulitan, ayah mengalami kecelakaan ia koma selama satu minggu. Berita tentang ayah mengalami kecelakaan menjadi tranding tofic sehingga membuat saham perusahan mengalami pemerostan secara drastis. Kau tahu kapan tepat semuanya terjadi?"Wajah Naruto begitu terluka ketika menceritakan semuanya.

Ino menggeleng ia terlalu syok dengan fakta yang sedang di ucapkan sepupunya.

"Tepat setelah hari kematian ayah mu,"Ino tak mengerti harus seperti apa tubuhnya seolah kaku mendengar semuanya.

"Nenek sama sekali tidak memberitahu ayah tentang kematian paman Inoichi mereka bertengkar hebat saat itu. Lalu ayah memutuskan untuk ke London segera tetapi belum sampai menuju bandara ia mengalami kecelakaan. Tetapi Tuhan masih melindungi ayah ia selamat. hanya saja sampai saat ini ayah tak bisa berjalan. Lumpuh untuk sementara waktu"Suara Naruto terdengar menyedihkan

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali Naruto. Maaf kan aku" Ucap Ino penuh penyesalan. Pikirannya kini di penuhi dengan keadaan pamannya. Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. Semua yang didengarnya seperti butiran peluru yang berdesing-desing menebus kepalanya. Tubuhnya lemas, aliran darahnya seperti terhenti.

"Ini bukan salah mu Ino, ini semua takdir dari rencana Tuhan. Aku hanya merasa gagal menjadi seorang anak untuk ayah ibu dan kakak untukmu tidak bisa melindungi perusahaan kau dan keluarga kita" Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ino yang melihatnya merasa tersayat ia tak pernah melihat Naruto seperti menderita ini.

"Aku tetap menerima perjodohan itu tidak peduli ia sudah punya kekasih atau tidak. Yang penting perusahaan kita selamat"

"Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau akan lebih menderita. Dan jika kau menerima ini semua itu berarti kita selalu kalah oleh wanita tua itu"

"Dengar! Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan terluka sekali pun aku terluka aku akan berhenti dan meminta pertolongan mu. Aku berjanji pada mu Nii-san" Ino meyakinkan Naruto untuk menyetujui pernikahannya gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

Hati Naruto bergetar mendengar kata Nii-san dari mulut Ino, itu membuatnya terasa hangat seandainya Ino tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya akan kah senyum itu tetap melekat padanya.

"Berjanjilah pada ku jika kau terluka berhenti lah dan datang pada ku. Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menggali masa lalu keluarga kita" Naruto mengangakat jari kelikingnya ke udara. Ino yang sudah mengerti mengikutinya dan mengangguk. Manautkan kelikingnya pada jari Naruto

' _Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji tentang masa lalu keluarga kita Naruto'_ Ucap Ino dalam Hati

Mereka tersenyum bersama. " kau harus ingat tanpa mengetahui masa lalu pun kau bisa hidup bahagia Ino" Ucap Naruto, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ino

Semakin Naruo mencegah semakin gencar pula untuk Ino mengetahui segalanya. Hidup mu akan sulit jika kau mempersulitnya tetapi semua akan mudah jika memandangnya dengan kemudahan. Yamanaka Ino tak sadar bahawa apa yang didepannya akan membuatnya lebih mengetahui tentang puzzle kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

."Kau yakin tidak ingin aku antar?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka tiba di ruangan neneknya.

"Tidak perlu. Bukankah kau ada rapat? Lagi pula wanita itu tidak mungkin memakan ku hidup-hidup kan?" Ino berusaha agar Naruto tidak ikut ke dalam karena ia tak ingin pembicaraan antar neneknya di ketahui oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati" Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kantor tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat Ino mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya mematung.

"Naruto, Apa kau tahu di mana Hinata tinggal sekarang? Sejak kembali ke jepang aku menghubunginya tetapi hasilnya nihil" Tanya Ino tentang sahabat lamanya Hyuuga Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ?" Ino terus menatap sepupunya penuh harap agar mengetahui tentang Hinata.

"Ino. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah…" Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau sudah datang? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja" Ucap Tsunade yang tak lain nenek dari Mereka berdua.

"Aku pergi dulu Ino"Pamit Naruto, ia sama sekali tak melihat kearah neneknya. Jangankan memberi salam untuk menyapa pun Naruto enggan untuk melakukannya.

Tsunade terus memandang kepergian cucu kesayanganya dengan sedih. Sungguh buruk itu kah dia dimata Naruto?

"Bisa kita mempercepat semuanya?"Ino memandang Tsunade tak suka ucapan yang keluar darinya pun terkesan ketus.

"Jaga bicara mu. Apa Inoichi tak mengajarkan sopan santun pada mu?"Ucap Tsunade kata-katanya begitu penuh penekanan. Entah hanya perasaan Ino atau bukan tatapan Tsunade tak pernah berubah terhadapnya.

"Penuh kebencian dan rasa tidak suka yang mendalam. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah"Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan begitu mudahnya dari bibir mungil Ino. Tanpa meminta ijin masuk ia sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu memasuki ruangan neneknya.

"Inoichi benar-benar tak mengajarkan mu tatakrama yang baik"Tsunade memandang tajam Ino yang seenaknya duduk disofa.

"Aku tidak peduli apa pun yang kau katakan. Tetapi kuingatkan agar kau tidak membawa orang yang sudah meninggal ke dalam masalah kita yang masih hidup" Ino mencoba untuk tetap tenang tidak terpancing emosi, meski sebenarnya dadanya sudah naik turun menahan marah.

"Langsung saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sambung Ino, gadis bermata aquamarine itu sungguh tak sanggup lagi jika harus berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan neneknya.

"Pernikahan mu tinggal dua hari lagi, undangan telah di sebar.."belum sempat Tsunade melanjutkan Ino sudah mencelanya.

"Aku tahu bukan itu yang akan kau katakan. Lagi pula tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?'Ino tersenyum sinis, kemudian pandanganya beralih kepada Tsunade yang menatapnya tajam diliputi kemarahan.

"Setelah pernikahan di laksanakan mereka akan menyuplai dana ke perusahan kita. Tetapi mereka melakukannya dengan cara membeli saham yang berada di tangan orang lain untuk menguurangi rasa curiga dari pihak luar, berarti sekitar 30% saham akan di miliki Sabaaku. Tetap saja itu merupakan ancaman bagi perusahaan. Meski mereka bilang akan mengebalikannya setelah perusahaan stabil aku tidak mempercayai mereka" Tsunade menjelaskkan panjang lebar. Inoyang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sebal neneknya terlalu gila matanya melotot tak percaya nenknya sudah terlalu jauh untuk di hentikan.

"Dan satu-satunya cara agar perusahaan tetap di tangan kita. Setelah menikah kau harus melahirkan seorang anak agar kelak ia menjadi ahli waris dari Sabaku. Setelah kita mengusai seluruh kekayaan Sabaku kau harus menceraikan Garaa"Tsunade terus mengutarakan cara liciknya tak peduli dengan keadaan Ino.

Ino diam membeku. Tangannya terasa dingin seperti es. Lehernya nyaris tak sanggup menahan kepalanya yang memberat.

"Kau benar-benar menjadikan ku alat?" Geram Ino "Kau.." Suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan.

Seolah tak sanggup lagi mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Ino segera berdiri untuk melangkah keluar tetapi kedua lututnya terasa lemas tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya, Ino hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada kursi. Pandangan mata Ino terasa kabur, kepalanya berdentam-dentam aseperti di pukul seratus benda tumpul.

Tsunade hanya memandang Ino dalam diam bahkan untuk menenangkan Ino pun tak terbesit dalam hatinya.

Ino terus melangkah keluar perasaannya benar-benar hancur. Sakit, kecewa, terluka, marah. Semua terasa membelenggu hatinya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar ia menatap tajam Tsunade.

"Satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat. Aku bukan Yamanaka Ino yang dulu. Jadi berhati-hatilah dengan rencana mu"

Brughh

Debaman pintu begitu keras Ino sudah tidak peduli dengan tatakrama.

Persetan dengan itu semua.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam taksi yang ditumpanginya tangis Ino pecah. Hatinya tak lagi merasa sakit air matanya mulai mongering. Semengerikan inikah kehidupan.

Dari luar taksi Ino sudah melihat hotelnya di kepung oleh wartawan. Cepat atau lambat Ino harus menghadapi mereka. Sebelum keluar Ino merapihkan penampilannya yang berantakan akibat menangis. Di keluarkannnya alat make-up setelah melihat wajahny ayang kembali bersinar Ino sudah mantap untuk menemui wartawan, tinggal satu sentuhan lagi kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi mata bengkaknya.

"Itu Yamanaka Ino" Teriak salah saatu wartawan. Mereka yang melihat Ino berjalan memasuki Hotel mulai mengerubuni Ino. Tim keamanan yang mulai menyadari situasi akan ricuh berusaha melindungi sang aktris.

"Ino-chan apa benar kau akan menikah dengan Sabaaku Garaa?"

"Bukankah Garaa sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Mungkinkah ini adalah perjodohan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Namikaze?"

Semua wartawan terus membondong Ino dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Sukurlah keamanan di hotel di perketat sehingga memudahkan Ino untuk melangkah masuk. Setelah melewati pintu hotel Ino terdiam sejenak. Mengembalikan badannya ia kembali menghadap semua wartawan.

Wartawan yang tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan mereka mengarahkan kilatan blitch pada Ino.

"Halo semuanya." Ino menyapa seluruh wartawan

"aku ingin mengklarifikasi semua berita tentangku. Aku Yamanaka Ino akan menikah dengan Sabaaku Garaa. Ini bukan hanya sekedar perjodohan tetapi kami memang sudah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya"jeda sejenak, Ino melihat semua wartawan menulis apa yag di ucapkannya.

"Dan aku adalah kekasihnya. Kami memang sepakat untuk tidak mempublikasikan tentang hubungan kami"

"Maaf kan kami yang sebelumnya tak mengabarkan berita bahagia itu"Ino membukukkan badannya ke seluruh wartawan. Wajahnya begitu innocent. Pantas saja ia selalu di anugerahi penghargaan aktingnya benar-benar memukau.

"Terimakasih" Ino membukukkan badanya sekali lagi, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pamit undur diri tak lupa senyum lima jari masih melekat diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.Di lain tempat Garaa yang sedang memandang layar televisi tentang konfirmasi dari Ino ia hanya tersenyum sinis. mengeram kesal tak percaya apa dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"Kau yang memulai semuanya lebih dulu, jadi jangan menyesal Yamanaka" Garaa langsung melempar remote yang sejak tadi di pegangnya ke dinding hingga remote itu hancur berkeping-keping (ahh remote yang malang untungnya bukan Ino yang di lempar)

"Akan ku tunjukan siapa sebenarnya Sabaaku Garaa pada mu" Garaa melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar hotelnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di hotel Ino tak langsung kembali ke kamarnya melainkan pergi ke bar hotel, ia benar-benar butuh minum sekarang. Membuatnya mabuk adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang akan mengenalinya.

Ino memesan minuman beralkohol tinggi. 2 botol sudah ia habiskan tetapi ia tak knjung mabuk. Sungguh aneh apa ia kurang banyak meminumnya.

Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan tatapan semua orang yang memandangnya takjub yang masih belum mabuk. Sebagian pria ada yang memandangnya lapar. Ino memang cantik dalam hal fisik pesonanya tak mungkin terbantahkan.

Sepasang mata onyx sejak tadi memandangnya penuh minat, Ino yang sudah merasakan terus dipandangi menatap balik. Onyx itu terdiam menunggu reaksi Ino, jauh dari dugaan sang pria Ino malah mengacungkan gelasnya.

"Mau bergabung?" Setelah di ijinkan mendekat pria itu berjalan kearah Ino.

"Siapa nama mu?sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu?' Tanya Ino ketika pria itu sudah duduk di hadapannya. Ia menuangkan minum ke gelas kosong di depannya.

"Terimakasih" Dengan senag hati sang pria menerimanya dan meminum dalam sekali tegukan.

"Aku Sasuke, Kita pernah bertemu di dalam lift saat itu kau mengenakan t-shirt I am single"Ucap pria itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mengingat, setelah mengingatnya Ino malah terkekeh kecil.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tidak hanya saja aku teringat tentang T-shirt nya. Aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino"

"Hn"

Mereka berdua langsung larut dalam obrolan tetapi apakah bisa di sebut obrolan jika hanya Ino yang berbicara tentang masalah yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

Ino sendir tak tahu kenapa ia begitu mudah mempercayai pria dihadapannya sehingga ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau bukan wartawan yang sedang mengorek informasi dariku kan?'Tanya Ino yang mulai waspada. Sejak tadi Sasuke tidak merespon ucapannya pria berambut raven itu hanya menjawab 'Hn'

"Apa wajah ku mengatakan seperti itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Gomen. Dan terimakasih telah mendengar cerita ku"

"Dengar Yamanaka Hidup itu seperti puzzle yang harus kau susun tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi kau harus menyusunnya bahkan…..."

" Jika salah satu potongan itu rusak, bukan berarti kau harus berhenti untuk menyusun puzzle. Kau harus tetap mempersatukan potongan-potongan yang lain. Begitulah hiduh. Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi kau harus terus melangkah kedepan untuk membentuk takdir mu yang lain" Ino menyambung ucapan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke heran dari mana Sasuke tahu tentang kata-kata itu.

"kata-kata itu?'

"Kekasih ku yang mengatakannya"Jawab Sasuke, ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Maaf Ino aku harus segera pergi" Belum sempat Ino mencerna semuanya Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kekasih? Ino terus menguras otaknya untuk berpikir.

Yahh.. Gelang itu milik Hinata jadi ia kekasih Hinata.

Ino yang sudah menemukan jawabannya segera bergegas menyusul Sasuke untuk menanyakan keadaan Hinata. Tetapi terlambat ia kehilangan jejaknya.

.

.

.

.

Ino kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi matanya di kejutkan oleh kehadiran calon sang suami yang tengah bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya.

Ino mendekat, Garaa masih memejamkan kedua matanya Ino melihat penampilan Garaa pria itu memakai celana panjang bahan berwarna coklat serta kemeja abu-abu yang lagi-lagi ia biarkan tidak terkancing tiga dari atas. Kedua tangan dibiarkan masuk kedalam kantung celana.

Tuhan benar-benar memahat Garaa dengan sempurna.

"Terpesona pada ku Yamanaka?" Tanya Garaa ia menatap Ino brgitu intens.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpi mu. Bisakah kau menyingkir" Ino mendengus kesal

Dengan patuhnya Garaa mengikuti perintah Ino, tetapi dengan gerakan cepat Garaa memutar posisi ia menarik tubuh Ino dan membenturkannya ke dinding hingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ahh.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Ino, ia berusaha melepaskan kukungan Garaa semakin ia berusaha Garaa semakin erat mencengkram tangannya. Ino terperangkap dan terpojok.

"Yang aku lakukan? Menjalankan peran sebagai kekasih" Bisik Garaa tepat di telinga kanan Ino.

Membuat sang gadis menahan nafas seketika. Garaa membelai pipi Ino jarak di keduanya begitu dekat. Bahkan Garaa bisa merasakan nafas Ino yang mulai memberat.

"Berapa ayah ku membayar mu untuk menjadi istri ku? Ahh.. atau lebih tepatnya berapa saham yang ayah ku beli dari perusahaan mu" Ucap Garaa

"Aku akan membayar mu dua kali lipat jika kau membatalkan pernikahan ini tetapi aku menginginkan tubuh mu sekarang juga" Lanjut Garaa, wajahnya menyeringai.

Ino membulatkan kedua mata nya tak percaya. Ia baru saja di tampar secara tidak langsung oleh Garaa. Wajahnya cantik memerah padam menahan marah.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, lepaskan aku sekarang juga atau…"

"Atau apa nona manis? Kau sungguh pandai berakting berpura-pura kau adalah racun yang mematikan"

Plak

Ino menampar Garaa begitu keras dan mendorongnya hingga pria menjauh beberapa langkah dari posisi semula.

"Aku bukan wanita murahan mu Tuan. Menjauhlah sebelum kau menyesalinya"Ino menatap tajam. Tak terima di remehkan Garaa menarik Ino lagi dan membenturkannya ke dinding tanpa bicara apa pun ia mengeleminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Ino membelalakan matanya Garaa menciumnya. Ia memukul dada Garaa berusaha melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu tetapi itu tak menggangu Garaa.

Garaa terus mencium bibir mungil Ino. Manis itu lah kata yang terbesit dalam pikiran Garaa saat menghisap bibir Ino. Ia terus melumat dan menggigitnya hingga membuat Ino membuka mulutnya tak menghilangkan kesempatan yang ada ia mengeksplore seluruh isi mulut Ino.

Ino masih tidak membalas ciuman Garaa, tetapi bukan Garaa namanya jika ia tak bisa menaklukan wanita. Tangan Garaa perlahan mengusap perut hingga punggug belakang Ino, dan tangan itu terhenti menangkup wajah Ino untuk memperdalam ciumannya

Seberapa kerasnya Ino untuk bertahan akhirnya ia terbuai juga ia mencengkram rambut Garaa yang begitu halus agar lebih dekat. Saat Ino sudah membalas ciumannya Garaa melepaskan begitu saja, terlihat jelas raut kecewa di wajah sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis murahan milik ku" Garaa meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

Sesak itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia terlalu bodoh terjebak dalam pesona Garaa.

Ino memukul-mukul dadanya semuanya teras begitu menyakitkan. Hari ini Kami-sama benar-benar memberinya banyak kejutan.

"Ino-chan Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenten yang sudah ada di samping Ino.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Sejak kau melakukan ini"jawab pria di samping Tenten yang tak lain Naruto, ia mempraktekan Ino yang tengah memukul dadanya.

"Aku hanya sedang berolahraga menghilangkan stress menjelang pernikahan"Jawab Ino asal. Ia tak ingin membuat Tenten dan Naruto khawatir.

"Oh ya Naruto. Apa kau mengenal Sasuke? Apakah benar ia kekasih Hinata?" Tanya Ino .

"Eumm Ino sebenarnya Hinata.." Naruto tak snaggup untuk memberitahu sepupunya.

"Kenapa dengan Hinata?"

"Ia sudah meninggal"Lirih Naruto.

Ino diam mematung tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa sekarang. Sebegitu kejamkah dunia ini?.,

Tuhan tidak akan menguji umatnya melebihi batas kemampuan umat itu….

_TBC_

Hoi-hoi aku bawa chapie 2 puzzle: tears are falling.

Fict ku benar-benar ancur bukan kawan?

Chap ini butuh perjuangan. Aku rela bawa-bawa laptop ke kampus demi menyelesaikan chap ini.

Tetapi dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak kepada ku. Hujan turun deras. Aku terjebak di kampus, pada hal sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi. Akhirnya sambil menunggu hujan reda aku menyelesaikan fict ini.

Maafff jika mengecewakan kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Ide pasaran de el el**

***GaaIno***

**===Don't like don't read===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut panjang indahnya, hari ini Ino sengaja tidak mengikat rambutnya membiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Dress hitam selutut berlengan panjang yang ia kenakan terlihat sederhana tetapi sangat cantik ketika seorang Yamanaka menggunakannya.

Wajah Ino terlihat sendu menatap makam di depannya.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu di masa-masa sulit"  
"Maaf kan aku" Kata-kata itu lah yang terus terucap dari bibir mungil Ino.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Ino berada di makam Hinata. Cairan bening membasahi pipinya, bahunya bergetar terisak akan kepergian sang sahabat.

"Kau tau Hinata? Bagi ku seseorang yang sudah meninggal itu berarti ia sudah menyelesaikan puzzle kehidupannya" Suara gadis bermata aquamarine itu terdengar bergetar.

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan. Impian ku untuk menjadi seorang model terwujud, dan sekarang aku tinggal di jepang. ada satu kabar gembira lagi aku akan menikah besok" Ino menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berucap.

"Kau dengar Hinata? Aku akan menikah.. Yah menikah Hina-chan, kau jangan khawatir aku pasti akan bahagia" Pertahanan Ino runtuh ia terduduk lemas dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku.. Aku " Bahkan gadis itu sudah tak mampu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi! Hinata tidak akan suka jika kau seperti ini" Ino mendongak menatap pria berambut panjang membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya, Neji kakak sepupu Hinata menatap iba Ino yang terlihat begitu rapuh.

" Neji-nii" Lirih Ino. 

Yang di panggil tak mengucap kan apa-apa, di simpannya bunga yang ia bawa di atas makam.

Kedua matanya ia pejamkan mulutnya terlihat bergerak mengucapkan doa untuk sang adik.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Neji setelah selesai dengan ritual doanya.

"5 hari yang lalu, maaf aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hinata" Ino menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap pria yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya.  
Seandainya ia tak bertemu Neji dalam ke adaan seperti ini mungkin ia akan sangat senang saat ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Hanabi serta paman Hiashi?" Tanya Ino.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, tidak baik untuk mu. Kabar Hanabi dan paman baik-baik saja" Neji menepuk bahu Ino menyemangati.

" Kau tidak menanyakan kabar ku?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau sangat terlihat baik saat ini, sesuatu menyenangkan pasti terjadi pada mu bukan?" Ino tersenyum melihat wajah Neji yang merona.

"Kau benar, tak ada yang bisa ku sembunyikan dari mu dan juga Hinata" Neji mendongak menatap langit yang mulai sore.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah" Pria itu tersenyum mengingat saat sang istri- Sara memberinya kabar bahagia.

"Selamat, aku turut bahagia mendengarnya. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang waktu pernikahanmu.  
Kim Sara benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti mu"  
Ucap Ino, ia tersenyum tulus. Neji memang pantas bersanding dengan model keturunan Jepang-Korea itu. Keduanya terlihat melengkapi satu sama lain, Ino selalu melihat berita ke duanya dalam majalah.

"Sudah sore. Ayo pulang! aku akan mengantarmu" Ajak Neji, ia berjalan mendahului Ino.

Ino terdiam menatap punggung Neji, cinta pertamanya sudah menikah bahkan akan menjadi ayah betapa bahagianya Neji.

Hyuuga Neji sepupu Hinata yang menjadi cinta pertama bagi Ino.  
Masih teringat jelas dalam benak Ino sesosok Neji pria dingin, pendiam dan kaku tetapi ia memiliki sisi kelembutan yang tak akan pernah orang duga selalu melindungi Hinata dan Ino dengan caranya sendiri.

Ino yang memang tak pernah pulang ke mansion Namikaze jika libur sekolah, lebih memilih menginap di rumah Hinata dan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga Hyuuga termasuk Neji.

Mungkin saat itu lah cinta mulai tumbuh di hatinya, meski ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada Neji itu tak membuat Ino berkecil hati baginya mencintai dengan diam-diam saja lebih dari cukup.

Mungkin Neji memang cinta pertama bagi Ino tetapi bukan berarti hati gadis Yamanaka itu masih terpaku pada pria bermaga Hyuuga di sampingnya.

Neji hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Yang Ino tahu hatinya masih terpaku pada sosok yang selalu menjanjikan kehangatan padanya, tetapi pria itu kini telah menghilang entah kemana.

Cerita cinta Yamanaka Ino memang rumit termasuk kehidupannya.

.

.  
Jangan menangis hanya karena kamu terluka hari ini.  
Jangan menyerah hanya karena dunia tak berpihak pada mu hari ini.  
Jangan menyesal karena kamu melakukan kesalahan hari ini.  
Karena di balik semua yang terjadi hari ini akan ada kebahagiaan di hari esok..

.

.  
Menikah adalah memadukan cinta kasih manusia dalam sebuah upacara yang sacral untuk menyatukan  
kehidupan dan pernikahan adalah momen paling ditunggu-tunggu setiap pasangan yang sudah tak sabar ingin mengikat janji sehidup semati mereka.

Menikah tidak hanya menyatukan sepasang pria dan wanita menjadi suami-istri tetapi juga menyatukan dua keluarga berbeda untuk menjadi saudara.

Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku Gaara akan melangsungkan pernikahannya tepat hari ini. Mereka berbeda dengan pasangan awam pada umumnya.

Tak ada cinta yang mengikat mereka, hanya ada kebencian yang tersirat di kedua bola mata insan itu. Gaara dan Ino hanya korban dari kepentingan keluarga mereka.

Tak ada tangisan yang keluar dari mata aquamarine milik Ino.  
Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk menjerit menghentikan pernikahannya.

Hatinya terlalu lelah menerima semua kenyataan pahit selama ini, hingga ia tak mampu memberontak.

Kakinya tak mampu berlari meninggalkan masalah yang melilit kehidupan.

Sama halnya dengan Gaara ia juga merasakan kehidupan pahit seperti Ino. tak ada yang tau bagaimana perasaanya saat ini. Ia hanya selalu bersembunyi di balik wajah dingin, angkuh serta arogannya.  
Saat ini mereka hanya berusaha untuk tetap menjalankan peran masing-masing dalam cerita kehidupan mereka.

Upacara pernikahan di adakan di gereja dekat hotel tempat pesta pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung. Upacara sakral itu begitu tertutup hanya di hadiri oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga besar Sabaku dan Namikaze.

Ino menatap dirinya dalam cermin ia sungguh tak percaya akan menikah hari ini, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menemukan potongan puzzle yang hilang dalam keluarga Namikaze.

"Kau sudah siap Ino-chan?"Tanya Naruto yang mana hari ini akan menjadi pendamping pengantin untuk Ino. 

"Kau cantik sekali Ino" Ucap Naruto tulus, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. 

"Aku tau itu" Ino tersenyum mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kemudian tangannya menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua siap berjalan menuju altar.

"Kau gugup?"

"Sedikit" Naruto langsung mempererat genggamannya setelah mendengar jawaban Ino.  
Ia berusaha menyalurkan semangat serta ketenangan.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya" Ungkap Ino. Keduanya tersenyum bersama.

Pintu terbuka mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian atau lebih tepatnya Ino.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu sungguh cantik dengan gaun bermodel leher tinggi serta motif illusi yang mempercantik lehernya. Gaunnya yang menjuntai kebawah bermodel tulle menambah kesan megah.  
Tak lupa aksesoris mempercantik penampilannya. rambut pirangnya yang ia gerai di hiasi mahkota berwarna perak serta anting yang menjuntai mempertegas parasnya yang sungguh cantik.

Hari ini Ino benar-benar layaknya seorang putri di negeri dongeng. kedua aquamarinenya menatap Gaara yang mengenakan tuxedo putih yang senada dengan warna gaunnya. pria itu jauh terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menyerahkan Ino pada Gaara. Pria bertatto kanji itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam hingga akhirnya mereka mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan di depan sang pendeta.

.

.  
Ino menghela nafas sejenak. Aquamarinenya menatap ke sekeliling kamar hotel yang ia tempati. Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai ia dan suaminya langsung ke hotel tempat resepsi berlangsung.

Rizt-Carlton yang merupakan hotel termewah di jepang menjadi tempat pesta pernikahan Sabaku dan Namikaze akan di adakan.

"Di mana dia?" Tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terus mencari keberadaan sang suami yang pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahukan apa-apa. Ino masih setia duduk di pinggir jendela menghadap pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan keindahan gunung Fuji serta bukit Roppongi.

Pikirannya sudah masa bodoh dengan Gaara yang menghilang entah kemana. Lama memandangi ke indahan luar, tanpa ia sadari kamar hotel terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" Tanya wanita di samping Gaara.

"Bagaimana jika wartawan melihat kita" Gaara tetap saja tak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada wanita di sampingnya, pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok Ino.

Ino yang mendengar suara keributan segera bangun dari duduknya melangkah kearah sumber suara.

Matanya membulat penuh ketika melihat sosok yang di carinya tengah menggenggam wanita berambut pink yang tak lain kekasih Gaara.

Ino mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Wajahnya mencoba tidak peduli dan tak tertarik dengan ke beradaan wanita berambut pink di tengah mereka.

"Acara akan di mulai satu jam lagi, sebaiknya kau siap-siap" Ucap Ino mengingatkan.

"Dia kekasih ku, namanya Sakura" Ucap Gaara mantap ia menunggu reaksi istrinya tetapi sayang Ino sudah tak terkejut lagi.

"Halo, aku Yamanaka Ino istri sahnya Gaara. Senang bertemu dengan mu" Ucap Ino memperkenalkan dirinya, membungkukan sedikit badannya dan tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

Gaara mendecih melihat reaksi Ino tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Aku Sakura, maafkan aku seharusnya aku tidak di sini" Sakura tetap berusaha melepaskan tangan Gaara.

"Tetaplah di sini! Banyak wartawan di luar terlalu berbahaya jika hubungan kalian terendus oleh mereka" Sakura terpaku mendengar ucapan Ino, ia pikir Ino akan marah padanya dan mengusirnya tetapi ia salah, bahkan suara Ino tak menunjukkan keberatan terhadap keberadaan Sakura.

"Tapi.. Acaranya akan di mulai sebentar lagi" Sakura tetap tak enak hati jika ia harus berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia menatap Gaara lekat-lekat meminta jawaban.

Tetapi pria Sabaku itu tetap diam tak merespon apa pun. Pandangannya tak teralihkan dari gerak-gerik Ino yang duduk di sofa yang malah asyik dengan smartphonenya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan acaranya" Gaara menarik Sakura untuk duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan Ino.

"Tetap seperti ini" Gaara menyandarkan dirinya pada Sakura. Ino menghela nafas sejenak melihat kelakuan suaminya.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto akan ke sini, dia akan membantu mu keluar setidaknya wartawan tak akan terlalu mencurigai" Ino berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Dan aku tidak akan menghadiri acara bodoh itu" Ucap Gaara dingin, matanya menatap tajam Ino seolah menantang

Ino memijit pelipisnya, tingkah Gaara sungguh membuatnya pusing. Jika keadaanya tetap seperti ini kemungkinan rencana yang telah Ino buat akan gagal.

"Sabaku Gaara! jangan membuat keadaan bertambah rumit" Ucap Ino penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

Gaara mendecih hendak protes dengan ucapan Ino, tetapi aksinya terhenti ketika suara bel kamar hotel mereka menggema ke seluruh rungan.

"Itu sepertinya Naruto" Ino berjalan kearah pintu keluar, mengintip sebentar kearah layar intercome.

Naruto sedang berdiri di luar ia sudah tampak rapih memakai stelaan jas hitam untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Ino.

"Masuklah!" Ino membukakan pintu. Naruto mengekori Ino dari belakang. Pria penyuka ramen itu sedikit mengkerut ketika melihat Ino yang masih mengenakan baju pengantinnya.

"Ada apa memanggil ku? Dan kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap. Acaranya akan di mulai satu jam lagi. Apa kau akan tetap memakai pakaian seperti ini? Dan di mana Gaara?" Naruto terus memborondongi Ino dengan pertanyaan. Yang di tanya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, Naruto benar-benar bisa menjadi cerewet lebih dari ibunya jika berhubungan tentang Ino.

Naruto masih terus bertanya pada Ino tentang ini-itu hingga mulutnya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gaara sedang menyadar pada bahu Sakura dengan mata yang terpejam.

Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk tangannya terkepal menahan marah, ingin sekali ia melayangkan bogem mentah pada Gaara-musuh sejatinya. Seharusnya ia tahu hal seperti ini pasti terjadi.

Memangnya hal apa yang ia harapkan dari Gaara? pria berrambut merah maroon itu dapat mencintai Ino dan membahagiakannya. Itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi belaka yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

Naruto menyesal telah merestui perjodohan ini, seharusnya ia berusaha keras untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini.

Ino menepuk bahu Naruto menyadarkan pria itu yang masih terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannnya.

Naruto memandang Ino meminta penjelasan. Tetapi gadis pemilik kedua aquamarine itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sulit diartikan oleh Naruto.

"Jika Sakura keluar seorang diri dari sini itu akan terlalu berisiko dan akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dari wartawan. Kau mengerti maksud ku kan?" Ino menjelaskan maksudnya memanggil Naruto.

"Sakura pergilah bersama Naruto. Kau akan aman dari kejaran wartawan jika bersamanya. Aku jamin kau tidak akan kehilangan apa pun" Ino tersenyum meyakinkan Sakura.

'Tetapi Gaara?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan yang melihat kearah Gaara, sepertinya kekasihnya tertidur

.

"Gaara akan baik-baik ! kau tidak ingin semuanya menjadi rumit layaknya benang kusut yang tak ada ujungnyakan?"Ino terus meyakinkan Sakura. Naruto sungguh tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ayo Sakura! Biarkan pria panda itu bersama ISTRINYA" Ucap Naruto dengan penuh tekanan pada kata istrinya. Sakura mengaguk patuh, perlahan ia membaringkan Gaara pada kursi.

Setelah Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari kamar mereka. Ino masih setia duduk di hadapan Gaara.

"Aku tahu jika kau hanya pura-pura tertidur tuan Sabaku"

"Bangunlah ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan" Ucap Ino yang sudah tak sabar dengan sikap Gaara.

"Bicaralah aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik Nyonya Sabaku" Cibir Gaara. Tetapi sayang Ino sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini begitu pula juga aku, tetapi pernikahan akan tetap berjalan sesuai dengan keluarga kita inginkan. Aku ingin membuat perjanjian dan hanya akan menjadi rahasia dia antara kita berdua. Jadi aku mohon bisakah kau bertahan menjadi suamiku hanya untuk enam bulan kedepan. Setelah enam bulan kedepan kita akan bercerai"Ino terhenti sejenak utuk melihat reaksi Gaara.

"lebih tepatnya setelah perusahaan mu pulih dan kau telah mengambil seluruh kekayaan keluargaku benarkan?" Gaara menatap tajam Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya menghela nafas sejenak memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan.

"Aku berjanji hal itu tidak akan terjadi" Ino mengambil selembar kertas di atas meja jari lentiknya terus menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas putih yang kini di penuhi dengan tinta hitam..

Setelah selesai ia menyerahkannya pada Gaara.

"Bacalah baik-baik"

Pernikahan ini akan berjalan hanya dalam waktu enam bulan dari sekarang.

Masing-masing pihak tidak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing termasuk kekasih atau teman dekat sekali pun.

Kedua belah pihak tidak boleh membuat scandal yang bisa mencemarkan nama baik keluarga masing-masing selama pernikahan berlangsung.

Pihak luar atau keluarga hanya boleh mengetahui jika pernikahan kita baik-baik saja

Tidak akan ada hubungan fisik (sex)

"Kenapa harus menunggu sampai enam bulan jika besok saja kita bisa bercerai?" Gaara memandang Ino tatapnanya seakan-akan meremehkan.

"Aku mengerti. Tentu saja menunggu sampai perusahaan mu pulih dan tidak bangkrut. Dan seharusnya perjanjian no lima di hapus. Bukankah aku bisa melakukan apa pun pada mu? karena keluarga ku sudah membeli mu" Gaara terus memancing amarah Ino.

Ino mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosi, jika ia harus mempertaruhkan semuanya demi menemukan kebenaran ia akan melakukannya. Percuma menarik diri sekarang pun tak akan ada hasil.

"Aku memang akan bertahan sampai perusahaan keluarga ku pulih seperti semula dan kau benar barang yang sudah di beli berhak di gunakan sesuka hati oleh sang pemilik"Ucap Ino dengan tenang, dalam hati sungguh ia ingin menjait mulut kotor Gaara.

Gaara membuang muka di matanya Ino benar-benar gadis matrealistis yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk uang.

Ino berdiri dari duduknya

"Intinya kita akan menjalankan peran suami-istri di depan orang-orang, dan kau masih bisa berhubungan dengan Sakura selama itu tidak tercium oleh public. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan mu."

"Satu hal lagi. Aku sungguh tidak berniat mengambil alih perusahaan mu" Lanjut Ino. Gadis itu sungguh mantap untuk menjalankan rencananya. Ia sungguh tidak peduli kebenaran yang akan terungkap menyakitinya Ino hanya. ingin tahu rahasia apa yang neneknya sembunyikan selama ini.

Gaara masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ino, gadis itu sungguh tidak mudah di tebak bahkan ia masih belum tau motif di balik perjanjian yang Ino buat.

Sungguh di luar dari prediksi Gaara, jika ia yang di kendalikan oleh Yamanaka Ino.

Terus bergelut dengan pikirannya tanpa sadar Gaara meremas kertas perjanjian yang di buat Ino.

"Aku yang memegang kendali permainan ini" Gaara membuang remasan kertas itu kedalam tempat sampah.

_**===TBC===**_

A/N: Hoi-hoi saya kembali membawa chap 3, maaf jika chap ini sedikit ngelantur dan tidak menarik.

Dan bagi yang menunggu fic-ku yang lain harap sabar karena masih dalam proses.

Dan terimakasih kepada semua readers yang udah ngefav, ngefol, review maupun silent reader


End file.
